Kingdom Hearts: One sky, One Destiny
by Eminent Angel
Summary: After the battle at the Valley of the End, Naruto and Sasuke has somehow been sent to the Destiny Islands encountering Sora and Co. In hope of finding a way home to Konoha, the Shinobis travels out in other worlds.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. Masashi Kishimoto is the owner of Naruto and Tetsuya Nomura, Shinji Hashimoto and SquareSoft who is now known as Square Enix, and Buena Vista Games who is now known as Disney Interactive Studios, is the owner of the Kingdom Hearts series.**

"Kingdom Hearts" - Normal Speeches.

'Kingdom Hearts' - Thoughts.

**"Kingdom Hearts" **- Kyuubi/Kyuubi-Naruto/Powerful enemy speaking.

**'Kingdom Hearts' **- Kyuubi/Powerful enemy thinking.

_"Kingdom Hearts" - Flashback._

**"Kingdom Hearts" **_- _Unknown voice.

[Character theme songs/Battle soundtracks from Youtube.]

**Don't like the story, don't read It. Simple is that.  
**

* * *

_"I've been __**having **__these __**weird**__ thoughts lately. Like, is any of this for__** real **__or __**not?**__" - Sora._

* * *

**=Valley of the End=**

Sasuke who were at his Cursed Seal stage 2 stood at the foot statue of Uchiha Madara while staring at Naruto with a twisted grin on his face, "Look around. You know where we are?" Asked Sasuke while looking up at the scenery, "It's called "The Valley of the End", the perfect setting for this fight. Isn't it Naruto?"

Naruto who stood at the foot statue of the legendary Senju Hashirama could only stare in horror at how Sasuke has drastically changed, Naruto hated to admit this to anybody but in secret he always thought the Uchiha was cool and occasionally wishing to be like him someday. But does he wish to be just like him right now? No way. He had no other choice but to go full force against him in order to bring him back, and fulfill his promise to Sakura.

"It's time to put an end to this battle... To all our battles until then!" Declared Sasuke while performing few hand seals "Chidori!" Sasuke lowered his hand, and formed a ball of lightning in his hand. The lightning changed color from blue to grayish-black due to the influence exhibited by the cursed seal.

Naruto concentrated all of his energy into his left hand, the ball changed color from standard blue to purple due to usage of the Kyuubi chakra.

**"Rasengan!"**

Both Ninjas stood in their battle position until both of them leaped into the air. Sasuke flew, while Naruto just floated in the air rapidly against Sasuke.

**"CHIDORI/RASENGAN!" **Exclaimed both Naruto and Sasuke at the same time as they clashed against each other until something oddly weird happened... Somehow their chakra formed a very dark energy ball.

Inside the dark chakra ball both Naruto and Sasuke struggled to conclude the battle with their final blow.

**=Naruto's Mindscape=**

**"KUKUKU… YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY YOU'RE LOANING SOME OF "MY" POWER…. TO THINK THAT THE CONTAINER OF ME, THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE IS ABOUT TO LOSE TO AN INCOMPETENT FATAL…" **Taunted Kurama the Kyuubi.

"I don't give a shit about what you're saying you fucking fur ball! I need more of your power to defeat that teme!" Cried out Naruto.**  
**  
**"... WHY YOU GAKI! "** Kurama stared down at Naruto with eyes full of killing intent until a twisted smile was formed on his face,**"YOU WANT MORE OF MY POWER? VERY WELL GAKI, YOU'RE WISH IS GRANTED. BUT I MUST WARN YOU, YOU WILL REGRET ANYTHING AFTER THIS BATTLE HEHHEHEH…." **Warned Kurama before he began laughing maniacally._  
_**  
****=Back with Naruto and Sasuke/Inside the Chakra ball=**

The dark chakra ball connected with some of the Kyuubi's chakra, and was afterwards turned into a sun.

'Nani! How did that dobe get so much power all of sudden? No matter, I WILL win!' Thought Sasuke as he was about to conclude the battle with a stab in the chest. However, he only managed to punch Naruto in the solar plexus.

"Urg…!" Grunted Naruto in pain as he were hit in his vulnerable point which made his Rasengan disappear, but he still had enough energy left to leave a scratch on Sasuke's Hitai-ate.

**"... DARKNESS WILL PREVAIL.."**

**"THE DOOR WILL SOON OPEN UP..."**

**"THE DOOR... TO KINGDOM HEARTS... THE KEYBLADE..."**

**"THE KEY... THE WAR BETWEEN LIGHT AND DARKNESS WILL SOON BEGIN..."**

The explosion that both shinobi were expecting for never came, and before they realized it, their bodies started to disappear before completely vanishing as the black sphere swallowed them. The only evidence left of their fight was the destroyed valley and a scratched Hitai-ate.

As Kakashi and Pakkun appeared at the Valley of the End everything was not quite as expected, not only was Sasuke gone but so was Naruto! The small dog began sniffing the air for both Naruto and Sasuke's scent but somehow their scents stopped here..

Kakashi picked up the scratched Hitai-ate and stared at Pakkun with a face that demands status report.

"Their scents ends here.." Concluded Pakkun.

"What?" Said the silver-haired man interrogatively.

"Both of them, Naruto and Sasuke's scent ends here. It leads to nowhere else but here."

Kakashi didn't believe what he was saying, so he kept looking around the whole valley in hope of finding Naruto and Sasuke. Unfortunately, It didn't took him many minutes for him to give up of finding his students and If Pakkun's nose couldn't locate them, neither could he.

Thinking it's hopeless to keep searching for the boys Kakashi slowly went straight back to Konoha.

'How am I going to explain this Tsunade-sama..?' Thought Kakashi with a saddened expression as the boys would most likely be MIA, or shortened, Missing in Action.

What Kakashi didn't knew was that Itachi along with Zetsu witnessed the entire battle from the beginning, with the Jinchuuriki and his little brother's sudden disappearance to end.

"How are we going to explain this to the Leader?" Asked Zetsu the other shadowy figure.

"We just tell him what we saw..." Answered Itachi in a calm tone before both of them disappeared once again into the shadows.

**=Naruto's Heart=**

Naruto was falling into the darkness, he kept falling until he landed on the ground with abyss surrounding him.

'Where... am I? Is this the afterlife..?' Thought Naruto to himself.

**"So much to do... So little time to spend.." **Said an mysterious voice through the entire location.

'Who... Who are you? Where am I? And why am I here?'

**"My name has no importance... And this place is **_**your**_** heart, and as of why you are here? You are brought here for a good reason, now step foward." **Instructed the voice.

Naruto wasn't sure whether or not to trust this voice or not... But somehow, he felt like he could trust this voice so he stepped foward as the voice said.

"What the...?" The moment Naruto stepped foward, the darkness below his feet starts to transform into birds and fly away, showing a radiant light that slowly forms into a circle.

**"Don't be afraid"** Said the voice softly, **"Take your time. Are you ready?"**

"Um... I think I am." Answered the Jinchuuriki slight annoyed.

All of a sudden, a flash of three lights surrounded the Jinchuuriki, startling him. As the light dimmed three white pedestals emerged from the ground. As they appeared, he noticed three weapons materializing in front of him. One of them had a sword while the other had a staff, and the last one had a red shield. He looked back up at the sky, raising his eyebrow in quirk.

**"Power sleeps within you."** The voice paused before continuing, **"If you give It form, It will give you strength. Choose the one that will decide your destiny."**

The sword caught Naruto's attention.

**"The power of the Warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible Destruction. The Warrior shall conquer all those who oppose."**

Naruto shook his head, the sword just seemed too much... Power hungry... His eyes then moved to the shield.

**"The power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel. The Guardian shall protect those who are precious to him." **Then his eyes moved to the rod.

**"The power of the Mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. The Mystic shall seek wisdom and knowledge from other worlds."**

Naruto then walked towards the pedestal with the Shield and picked It up, "Heh, heh! This fits me much better!"

He was then startled again as the sword disappeared from his hand, with small red sparks gently floating up into the darkness of space.

**"Your path is set."** The voice informed, **"Now, what will you give up in exchange?" **Questioned the voice.

Naruto walked off the pedestal and went to the one holding the sword, sure courage was definitely something he wanted, but destruction wasn't.

**"Is this the power you give up?" **Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm positive."

As he finished saying that, the sword disappeared from his hand.

**"You've chosen the power of the Guardian, you've given up the power of the Warrior."** Said the voice, **"Is this the form you choose?"**

"Yes."

The next thing he knew, the pedestals fell down and the area began vibrating. The floor then shattered and he fell down the endless area of darkness. He felt the force of gravity pulling him down through the endless abyss of darkness. He was lost in the darkness, unable to struggle free, barely able to breath fresh air. It felt like someone was grabbing him and choking him to death. For a few minutes he fell through it, wondering if It would ever stop.

Finally, he looked down and saw the circular bottom was shaded violet, depicts a sleeping princess or something like that. The Jinchuuriki landed on the platform, then saw the shield that he selected earlier appeared in his hand.

"Whoa! How did that happen?" Exclaimed as the shield materialized in his hand.

**"You've gained the power to fight." **Answered the voice as the Jinchuuriki swung the shield.

"Not bad, huh?" Said Naruto with pride.

**"Not bad at all." **The voice said impressed, **"But remember, you must use this power to protect yourself and others from them."**

"Who's "them"?" Questioned Naruto suspicously.

He then saw a creature of darkness appear from the ground. It has a vaguely humanoid body structure, had two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of It's head, and had yellow eyes.

"Wh-what the hell is that?"

**"Heartless, fight them with all your heart." **Answered the voice.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and immediately lunged at the creatures now known as Heartless. At first Naruto wanted to throw couple of kunai and shurikens, but then he immediately noticed that he didn't had his weapon pouch and leg holster on him.

Acting on instinct, Naruto used the shield as a sword and slashed both Heartless away, easily defeating them.

"Heh, peace of cake! I'll finish em' off quickly!" Said Naruto to himself before he performed a handseal and cried out, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" ... But nothing happened... He suddenly sidestepped a strike from a heartless and backhanded it with his shield.

'This place must be blocking my chakra!' Thought Naruto.

Two more heartless striked from the air, Naruto saw the attack and used the shield as a boomerang that cut through the Heartless before returning to It's owner.

Naruto sighed with relief until all of a sudden, he looked down to see a dark wave appearing on the ground. Naruto felt as if a strong undertow was pulling him under an ocean. He tried to struggle his way out, but the force was too strong. Then he was once again falling, falling into the darkness...

**=Dream Konohagakure=**

Naruto woke up, finding himself at the training field. He also noticed three of his friends was here, Sakura, Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Thank kami, this was just a dream!"

**"Hold on, the evaluation isn't over yet." **Said the voice out of nowhere.

"Kuso!" Cried out Naruto in frustration.

**"First, tell me more about yourself." **Concluded the voice.

Wondering if he was still dreaming, he approached Sakura acting as casual as usual. "Ohayo Sakura-chan! How's It goin'?"

"What's most important to you?" Questioned Sakura.

'Yep, still dreaming...' Thought Naruto before he answered Sakura's question. "Friendship."

"Is friendship such a big deal?"

Naruto walked away from Sakura and walked over to Shikamaru.

"What are you afraid of?" Questioned the prodigy.

"Afraid of? I guess I'm afraid of being different..." Answered the Jinchuuriki.

"Being different? Is that really so scary?" Shikamaru asked.

'O-kay... This is just getting too weird...' Thought Naruto as he walked over to Kiba.

"What do you want outta life?" Questioned the dog lover.

"To be strong to protect my friends." Answered Naruto once again. 'This is just too weird...'

The voice spoke up once again, startling Naruto. "**You want friendship, you're afraid of being different, and you want to be strong."**

**"Your adventure begins in the dead of night. Your road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journey's end." **Stated the voice.

"I can deal with that." Said Naruto with a smile.

**"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near." **Said the voice before all of a sudden, a bright flash appeared in his vision for a brief moment.

**=Back in Naruto's Heart=**

The light subsides and once again Naruto finds himself within his heart with three Heartless surrounding him.

'Them again? Seriously... Where the hell are they coming from?' Asked Naruto in his thoughts while he keeps slashing the Heartless away.

After Naruto defeated the Heartless, he slowly walked to the center of the platform, wondering when will It end...

**"The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes."** Stated the voice.

Naruto turns around seeing his shadow has all of sudden lengthened to the other side of the platform, the shadow then slowly took the form of Kyūbi no Yōko...

'N-nani?' The Jinchuuriki ran away from the creature in a hurry, but he reached the edge of the platform and almost lost his balance, but regained it and turned back and glared at his shadow. 'Shit! What am I gonna do now?'

**"But don't be afraid... And don't forget...**" Before the voice could finish It's sentence, the shadow began attacking Naruto in an instinct.

"...!" Realizing he couldn't go anywhere, Naruto took his shield out and ran at the creature. It threw a giant punch at the boy, but he quickly rolled out of the way. He then threw threw the shield at the monster's knuckle fist causing It to growl in pain.

Naruto's shadow grabbed the Jinchuuriki and slammed him into the ground. He got up, coughing blood from all the damage he got. He still had enough strength to continue the fight though. He ran at the creature again, but the creature punched the ground, calling out more little shadows. They attacked Naruto, but he slashed through them, blocking and clashing with them.

'It got to have a weak point..!' Thought Naruto to himself.

**"Focus young one, your heart is your mightiest weapon of them all. Listen to It and let the shield of the guardian give birth to a new weapon."**

'My heart, eh? Alright, hmmm...' Naruto then closed his eyes and focused on his heart... But he saw no light, only darkness... Endless darkness...

"Is... Is this what my heart has to offer me?" Said an dejected Naruto to himself as his eyes began to water.

"It can't end like this... I can't let It hurt other people... I have to protect everyone, even... EVEN IF I FALL INTO THE DARKNESS I WILL PROTECT EVERYONE WITH MY LIFE!" Boomed Naruto loudly through the entire location.

Then Naruto saw a light, a light in the darkness... It is a sign of hope.

The Jinchuuriki opened his eyes afterwards, only to see something very weird he held in his right hand... It looked like a skeleton key approximately 3.5' long, the teeth of the huge key resembled a crown. It also has a long gold Keychain extending from the hilt, and a weird mouse head token on the end of the Keychain. The blade and teeth of the key is gold, the rainguard is red, and the guard of the key is white.

"Wh-what is that?" Asked an dumbfounded Naruto.

**"This is a Keyblade, you're heart manifested into physical form thanks to the darkness within you."  
**

"So this is a Keyblade, huh?" Said Naruto while looking at the weapon. Naruto then heard a voice that echoed through his head, _**"Kingdom Key D**..."_

'Kingdom Key D's your name, eh?' Questioned Naruto in his thoughts before the Keyblade answered by lysis itself up.

"Hm?" The Keyblade brightened up again, It's af if It's trying to tell him something very important. He then noticed the creature was getting on it's back and It shot white beams out of it's heart shaped stomach. "That's It! Thanks Key D!" Proclaimed Naruto before he immediately charged against his shadow while dodging a few of the beams by rolling around. He finally jumped into the air and pointed his Keyblade against the monster.

"RELEASE!" And just as the words left Naruto's mouth, a beam of light shot out of the Keyblade's tip and against the monster's chest.

The monster screeched in pain when It got hit by the light which made Naruto smirk in victory as he thought the creature had been defeated, but then It quickly turned into a frown when the monster knocked his Keyblade out of his hand and he fell down on his butt. A dark and evil wave began covering the Jinchuuriki, he tried to escape but couldn't get free. He got scared, feeling as if he was about to die.

**"But don't be afraid.." **The voice spoke out, **"You hold the mightiest weapon of all.. So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door."**The voice echoed before everything went black...

**=Unknown Location/Destiny Islands=**

Naruto's eyes snapped open to meet the sky-blue eyes of a girl with short, auburn hair. He blushed pink at the small amount of distance between his and the girl's face. To be honest, she is kind of cute...

"Hey, are you all right? Or at least still alive after you devoured a lot of sea water?" Joked the girl as she reared back with a cute smile on her face.

**To Be Continued.  
**

* * *

**Remember to review so I can update faster!**

**Oh yeah and Naruto and Sasuke's age will be the same as Sora and Kairi's since It takes place in the first game ( Sasuke will appear in the next chapter since he's also struck in Destiny Islands. ) Also, It'll take me some time to update since I'm also working on my Final Fantasy IX and Naruto crossover. ( Don't complain, I'm the Author of this story, not you. )**

**Until then see you guys in the next chapter and once again, review!**


End file.
